My Wierd post Dynasty Warriors story
by Mech610
Summary: This story is in fact acurate, it did happen in history, but I messed up a lot of historical aspects...if your looking for accuracy your in the WRONG place.


(This story is loosly based off of Dynasty Warriors, and this part did actually happen though not in the same way lots of stuff is wrong, but please give me constructive critisism thanks)

This Preview has been approved for all audiences

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Halo Theme (Monks chanting only) quietly in background)

(Fades in)

Noah610 Entertainment

(Fades out)

(Fades in)

Mech Studios

(Fades out)

(Fades in)

Bungie Studios

(Fades out)

(Fades in)

Blizzard Entertainment

(Fades out)

(This appears on screen as if a search light pans across it)

HaloCraft: New Conflict

Prepare for the ultimate battle

Spring 2005

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(THX Logo with blurred clips from famous movies)

And I will strike down upon thee with...

1.21 gigawatts!...

(Ringwraith Scream)

(R2-D2 sound)

Smoken!

For the best in visuals and sound see it in THX.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Paperbag Monks on mountain top chanting Fandango in the background)

More useful than a thousand words is one word that gives peace. For a giant, he does not know that the sun sun has flown away... or... I have lost my train of thought! What was that about!

(Woman sitting on her couch holding her dog)

Fan-Dang-Go.

(Dog barks Fandango)

Hoo Hoo Hoo good boy! Fan-Dang-GOOOO!

(Dog barks same)

Hoo Hoo Hoo!

Narrator: Instead of waiting in those long lines at the theater print tickets off your home computer.

(Switches back to Paperbag Monks still chanting Fandango)

For the path to bliss print tickets at home. ad plays

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dramatic Chinese-like music fades in)

(Fades in)

(Noah610 Entertainment)

(Fades out)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fades in)

)Music Institute Studios(

(Fades out)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Noah Marcus Production

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: China is broken...

Ghostly Voice: War...

Narrator: And darkness has taken the land...

G.V.: Shadow...

Narrator: A tyrant has risen...

G.V.: Evil...

Narrator: And the freedom of all stands on the shoulders of one...

G.V.: Light...

Narrator: And one last chance at victory reveals himself...

G.V.: Hope...

----------------------------------------

(Fades in)

)The War of The Six Nations(

)The Final Assault(

(Dramatic music turns heroic)

(Fades in)

Zhou Yu is standing in front of Sung Ga Fortress facing a massive army with Zhou banners, Wa banners and Sheng banners. Standing around him is Wa Zea, Zhou Ning, Zhou Wa and Sheng Gi (who was the one who brought the Sheng soldiers)

Zhou Yu (To his commanders): Thank you for bringing such a great force Sheng Gi this will help a lot.

Sheng Gi: Well I wasn't going to miss the final battle I thought you knew me better then that Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu (To troops): This day, we begin our march toThe Capitalwhere the fate of China will be decided! I ask each and every one of you, fight like you have never fought before! Now let us go forth toThe Capitaland fulfill our destiny! FOR THE GLORY OF WA, ZHOU, SHENG AND CHINA!

Soldiers: (Heavy Cheering)

Zhou Yu (To his commanders): Let us go and face our doom.

The army with Zhou Yu and the other commanders (On horse back) at it's head begin to march.

(Shot of the massive army heading out as if the camera was on top of the fortress)

(Fade out)

(Fades back in to the throne room and on the throne is Cao Cao deep in thought the camera will be around 25 yards away from him the entire room on both sides is lined with pillars which have Dragon decorations spiraling up)

(Lu Bu enters the room he comes into the shot from the left side)

Lu Bu's footsteps echo through the chamber. He is dressed in purplish armor and has a thin cape like thing hanging from his right shoulder he holds his helmet under his left arm. The helmet is like a pointed dome with two extremely long peacock feathers one blue the other green.

(The camera shot changes to behind and off to the left of Cao Cao)

Lu Bu comes and bows on one knee and puts his right fist on the ground.

Lu Bu: You called for me master?

Cao Cao: Yes, have you heard of Zhou Yu?

Lu Bu: Yes my master he is the Grand General from Zhou. His skills with a blade are legend.

Cao Cao: You may be interested to know that Zhou Yu just defeated Gung Shiwa at Sung Ga Fortress and is now headed in this direction. I want you to kill him for me and once you have bring me his Elder Sword as proof. I have given you this task for you are my most powerful servant do this for me and you will be rewarded greatly.

Lu Bu: It would be an honor to fight against such a skilled opponent it has been long since I have had a challenge. But master you have already put me in charge of the forces headed for Shanghai what about that mission?

Cao Cao: I will have Gung Peng take care of that.

Lu Bu: Do you think it wise to put a mission of such great importance in the hands of a Gung? One of them has already failed you.

Cao Cao: Yes but unlike Gung Shiwa, Gung Peng is not weak. He will complete his task and so shall you.

Lu Bu: Yes my master.

Lu Bu exits the chamber and the scene ends.

(Fades back to Zhou Yu and his army)

They are marching through a large canyon pass in a snowy mountain range a blizzard is raging.

(Close up of Zhou Yu and Wa Zea who comes up next to him)

Wa Zea: Zhou Yu our men are tired and hungry we must stop to rest.

Zhou Yu: We will but when we get to a safer place these mountains are Gung Territory.

Wa Zea: No we must stop now it will be easier to defend ourselves if we make a camp.

Zhou Yu (who first looks back at the soldiers closest to him who are shivering)(Shot of the shivering soldiers): Fine we will stop and make camp.

Wa Zea (Yelling back at the troops): Halt we will rest here tonight!

(Fades out)

(Fades back in to a shot as if the camera was on a cliff 200 feet above the camp the storm has died down and tents and fires can be seen, a dark pair of feet passes close to the camera)

Zhou Yu and his commanders are sitting around a fire with bowls of soup. Soldiers can be seen in the background walking around and doing different sorts of work and such.

Zhou Yu: I am glad we stopped but we must set a watch I do not feel safe in these mountains.

Wa Zea: We will but for right now we will eat and relax for it may be the last time we get to be even slightly merry.

Zhou Wa: Zhou Yu is right these cliffs have an ill feeling about them.

Zhou Ning: I feel as though we are being watched from somewhere above us.

Sheng Gi: Yes well tonight we must try and rest.

(Fades out)

(Fades back in to the inside of Zhou Yu's tent Wa Zea, Sheng Gi and the others are standing around a table with a map on it)

Zhou Yu (pointing to a spot on the map): After we pass these mountains we will come to a land of open fields and small hills. We must be cautious when we travel there for that is Lu Territory and they are masters of horses. Plus with the little cover that there is in that land we will be wide open for an attack from any direction. We will put our siege weapons and weaker soldiers such as archers in the middle and we will surround them with our short range warriors. Horsemen are very vulnerable to throwing axemen so they will be our first line of defenc... (A war horn outside)

Zhou Yu and the other officers run out of the tent and see Gung warriors and their own warriors fighting.

(Shot starting from Zhou Yu and his officers standing around him and pulling out about 10 or 12 yards to show all the fighting going on)

Zhou Yu: We are under attack! Draw your swords!

Zhou Yu and his commanders pull out their weapons and join the fight. Zhou Yu with his Elder Sword, Zhou Ning has a Rapier, Zhou Wa has a weapon from Japan which is the blade of a scythe on the end of a long chain, Wa Zea has a double-ended Chinese Halberd and Sheng Gi has a bow and arrows.

They rush into the fray and begin to fight save Sheng Gi who will stay back and fire arrows.

(The camera will switch back in between the five warriors quickly to show what each of them is doing)

(After about 10 minutes of combat the camera will fade out)

(Fades in)

Zhou Yu and the other commanders are walking through the camp checking the damage.

Zhou Yu (To the officers): How many did we lose?

Wa Zea: About 45 milord.

Zhou Yu: Out of how many again?

Zhou Ning: We started out this march with about 10 or 20 thousand sir.

Zhou Yu: Good well at least the damage isn't to bad. What about Siege Weapons how many of those did we lose?

Zhou Wa: Not sure yet but we are expecting that Gung sabotaged them before they attacked us.

Zhou Yu: Check them over a few times more especially the Treabuchets to get into Hong Kong we will need those.

Zhou Wa: Yes milord.

Zhou Yu: We were lucky that only a few Gung troops came after us but the sooner we leave this place the better.

Wa Zea: Right.

Zhou Yu: We will not stop in Lu it is too risky. We will keep marching until we reach the Valley of Nung that place is neutral territory.

Wa Zea: Yes sir.

Zhou Yu: How many Gung got away?

Sheng Gi: I'm not sure but I am sending my Rangers to try and find them, if any of them got away we will know.

Zhou Yu: Excellent. Sheng Gi I now would like your archers to set a watch for the rest of the night. At first light tomorrow we set out for The Capital. With any luck we will sleep soundly in the Valley of Nung tomorrow night. Good night everyone.

All officers: Good night Lord Zhou Yu.

(Fades out)

(Fades in)

(Shots of soldiers putting out fires and cleaning up to set out)

Zhou Yu rides through the camp.

Zhou Yu: Put out the fires, take down the tents, pack up and prepare to move out! We leave nothing here make it seem as if we never were here! You four finish burying those dead Gung and ours!

Soldiers: Yes milord!

Wa Zea rides up alongside Zhou Yu.

Wa Zea: Good morning.

Zhou Yu: Same to you.

Wa Zea: When do you believe we will be ready to set out?

Zhou Yu: With any luck within the hour.

Wa Zea: Good because it is a long journey to the Valley of Nung the sooner we start the sooner we get there.

Zhou Yu: Correct but do not forget the possibility of a Lu attack on the plains.

Wa Zea: I know.

(Fades out)

(Fades in to an aerial view of the army marching across the plains (Think Rohan from Lord of The Rings))

Zhou Yu and his officers are at the front. Soon a soldier on horseback rides up quickly.

Zhou Yu: What is it scout?

Scout: Milord! I saw a large battalion of Lu horsemen coming at us from the north!

Zhou Yu: How many?

Scout: At least a thousand milord!

Zhou Yu: Right then we turn to fac...

Scout: Forgive my interruption but there's something else... Lu Bu is with them!

Zhou Yu: You can't be serious!

Scout: Completely serious sir I could tell by his armor and the peacock feathers on his helmet plus his horse had a dark black mane and the rest of it's body was red just like the stories!

Zhou Yu: Cao Cao knows we're coming. Wa Zea, Sheng Gi, Zhou Wa and Zhou Ning order the troops for battle the enemy will be coming from the north!

Wa Zea (To soldiers): HALT! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK TURN TOWARDS THE NORTH! THROWING AXEMEN IN FRONT, PIKEMEN SECOND LINE, ARCHERS BEHIND!

Zhou Yu (To officers): Try to knock them from their horses it will be easier to fight them like that.

Wa Zea (To troops): BROAD FORMATION! BY ORDERS OF LORD ZHOU YU KNOCK THEM FROM THEIR HORSES AND LET THE SWORDSMEN AND OTHER FOOTMEN DEAL WITH THEM! AXEMEN TRY TO TAKE DOWN AS MANY AS YOU CAN!

The army gets into Broad Formation (A long straight line from west to east facing the opposing army) the cavalry gets ready to charge in from the east (they are going to try and flank them from the south and the east).

(The camera continuously changes back and forth from the hill about 300 yards away and to Zhou Yu and his army you can hear the rumbling of the horses coming closer)

Then they come over the hill.

Wa Zea: AXEMEN... FIRE!

The Axemen throw their axes as soon as the Lu horses get into range then the archers start. Then the cavalry comes from the east and Zhou Yu and his officers charge into battle. Soon the entire Lu army if they are not dead are on foot and a massive battle begins, the archers stay back and provide cover.

(Camera focus goes to Zhou Yu)

Zhou Yu is fighting and killing a lot of Lu soldiers. Then Lu Bu appears holding his Halberd in his right hand and still wearing his helmet.

Zhou Yu (who is facing away from Lu Bu): So is your horse dead?

Lu Bu: No I simply left him somewhere safe so that I could fight you.

Zhou Yu: Why? With that horse you would have an advantage.

Lu Bu: Yes but where's the fun in that? It has been a very long time since I had a worthy opponent. So Zhou Yu shall we do battle?

Zhou Yu (Who turns to face him): Lets!

Lu Bu and Zhou Yu both run at each other and they begin to fight. Lu Bu's Halberd and the Elder Sword bash together and sparks are flying from the blades. The two blades come together and the two warriors try to push the other back.

Lu Bu: AHH! Now this is the fight I've been waiting for!

Zhou Yu: I'm glad it makes your approval!

Lu Bu: I am always looking for a challenge even from my own troops! But this is a magnificent fight!

Zhou Yu: You fight your own troops! Your sick!

Lu Bu: Am I? Look around you look at the combat and the blood being spilled it's beautiful isn't it!

Zhou Yu: Your really sick! To think that death and destruction is beautiful or wonderful! You are a man who has tasted blood and wants it more! Like so many beasts you were not born a hunter but when you killed your first victim... now you live for it!

Lu Bu: Yes when I killed my mother all those years ago! HA! The way you fight you can't tell me you don't enjoy combat!

Zhou Yu: I fight because I must! I fight for freedom!

Lu Bu: Freedom! Freedom is an illusion! There is no such thing as freedom as long as we live in this world of boundaries and rules we will never be free!

Zhou Yu: If you hate this world so much then let me release you from it!

The warriors jump back then run at each other again. The fight continues for awhile then Lu Bu rushes Zhou Yu swings his Halberd and misses! Zhou Yu then stabs him in the stomach. Lu Bu falls to his knees holding his stomach.

Lu Bu (Who looks down at his wound then up at Zhou Yu): Well... that is the first time I have lost a match.

Zhou Yu (Who goes to his knees to check Lu Bu): The wound is not deep you will not die from this.

Lu Bu: I have failed Cao Cao and my nation. To live would be shameful.

Zhou Yu: No you have not failed your nation! Join us and help us take down Cao Cao!

Lu Bu: FORGIVE ME MASTER I HAVE FAILED YOU!

Lu Bu pulls out a dagger and stabs himself in the heart.

Lu Bu (weakly): Enjoy this victory Zhou Yu my master will avenge me!

Lu Bu falls over and dies.

(Fade out with Zhou Yu kneeling over him)

(Fade in to Cao Cao's throne room)

A soldier comes rushing in.

Scout: Milord Cao Cao! Lu Bu has failed! Zhou Yu and his army are in the Valley of Nung!

Cao Cao: Hmm. I predicted this would happen. Right we cannot break the treaty to leave the Valley of Nung a neutral territory. I will send a force to stop him once he leaves the valley.

Scout: Yes milord

(Exit Scout)

Cao Cao (To himself): If I cannot stop him from getting toThe CapitalI will weaken him enough to defeat him when he does.

(Fades out)

(Fade in with Zhou Yu on Lu Bu's old horse Wildfire and his army behind him)

Wa Zea: Tell me Zhou Yu why did you take Lu Bu's horse?

Zhou Yu: Well my horse was killed in the battle and his horse no longer has a master so I thought instead of making him fend for himself why not take him.

Wa Zea: I see.

Zhou Wa: Milord the Valley of Nung is just over the hill!

Zhou Yu: Excellent! Men we are almost to our next camp site we will rest here!

Soldiers: (Heavy cheering)

Wa Zea: It will be good to rest somewhere safe tonight.

Zhou Yu: Yes it will.

Zhou Ning: Well if I am right, if all goes right we should be in view ofThe Capitaltomorrow evening.

Zhou Yu: Excellent! And then the final battle.

(Fades out)

(Fades in with Zhou Yu and the commanders in the tent looking at a map of Hong Kong)

Zhou Yu (Makes a trail on the map): There are two ways to get into the city. One we could go by the Eastern Draw Bridge but that will most likely be blocked or raised. The other is by boat but that will be difficult to get the horsemen across.

Wa Zea: Milord I have an idea. What if we send a group of troops by secret into the city and get them to open the gate and lower the bridge?

Zhou Yu: That may work. It says the sewer system runs right by the Gate House. Good, then Wa Zea you will lead a small force into the city and lower the bridge. But we will need a distraction.

Sheng Gi: My Archers and the Treabuchets could be firing upon the city that will make the guards run in panic with any luck and that will allow Wa Zea and the soldiers time to get inside the Gate House and open it.

Zhou Yu: Yes then we simply rush in with the rest of our forces and take the city! Good this will work out nicely.

Zhou Wa: But who will we send after Cao Cao?

Zhou Yu: We will worry about that when the time comes for now we rest. Good night gentlemen.

Officers: Good night milord

(Fades out)

(Fades in to the next morning with Zhou Yu and his forces still marching clouds are gathering over head and a forest comes up on the horizon)

Wa Zea rides up.

Wa Zea: Zhou Yu it looks as though a storm is on it's way.

Zhou Yu: Not a problem we will find some cover from the rain in that forest up ahead.

Wa Zea: This is Cao isn't it?

Zhou Yu: Yes. We have little less than 70 miles to go.

Wa Zea: Excellent. Still I am worried about what lies before us. We will face much opposition when we get closer to The Capital.

Zhou Yu: If Cao Cao is smart he will have all his forces in the city we may get there without incident.

Wa Zea: I hope so.

(Fades out)

(Fades in but to Cao Cao leading an army towards the forest but from the other side)

One of Cao Cao's officers rides up.

Cao Sung: Milord we are nearing the forest Zhou Yu will most likely appear soon.

Cao Cao: HA! Cao Sung lead a force inside and face him in the woods.

Cao Sung: A sneak attack?

Cao Cao: Exactly.

Cao Sung: Brilliant milord!

(Fades out with a close up of Cao Cao's face he is smirking)

(Fades in to Zhou Yu and his army just entering the woods)

A soldier rides up.

Soldier: Lord Zhou Yu!

Zhou Yu: What is it soldier?

Soldier: This forest is not very dense luckily but not sparse enough we can't get the siege weapons through!

Zhou Yu turns around to look and sees far behind him his siege weapons have stopped moving and the horses that are pulling them are refusing to move any farther.

Zhou Yu: Hmm this is a problem.

Wa Zea: You know according to the map last night there should be a pretty wide road about a mile that way. (Points to the north)

Zhou Yu: Right then all troops will take that road with the siege weapons to protect them, as well all officers will dismount your horses and give them to another soldier to let them go with the siege weapons. Wa Zea, Sheng Gi and Zhou Ning will come with me! Sheng Gi choose the best of your Rangers to come with us. Wa Zea choose your best soldiers and Zhou Ning choose four swordsmen.

All Officers: Understood

(The officers dismount their horses and hand them to another soldier including Zhou Yu)

Zhou Yu (To a lower ranking officer)(He strokes Wildfire's face and mane while he speaks): You will lead my horse and take good care of him if he dies I will be very upset do I make myself clear?

Soldier: Yes milord.

Zhou Yu (To Wildfire): Go with him for now I will see you soon my friend.

(Wildfire grunts with obedience but disapproval)

(Zhou Yu and his commanders continue on foot)

Zhou Yu and his small group are walking through the thin trees of the forest soon a lite rain begins to fall.

Wa Zea: Are you sure it was a good idea to separate ourselves from the rest of the army?

Zhou Yu: Yes I have some business I must see to.

Zhou Ning: What? If I may ask milord?

Zhou Yu: I'm not sure but I feel as though an important event will happen in these trees for good or ill. Plus if we go alone it will allow us to scout ahead to make sure we won't be contested at the other end.

Sheng Gi: I hope Zhou Wa will be able to lead our army through the forest without any problems.

Zhou Yu: My big plan was a diversion, remember this is Cao territory if there are Cao soldiers out here they will be looking for us not the army so we lead them away.

Wa Zea: From General to decoy what a promotion!

Zhou Yu: Silence! I think I saw something! Over there.

(Zhou Yu points to the trees)

All of a sudden many silhouettes begin to appear charging towards Zhou Yu and his troops.

Zhou Yu: WHO ARE YOU!

All of a sudden the silhouettes come into focus to reveal a group of Cao soldiers.

Zhou Yu: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! SHENG GI FIRE AT THEM!

Sheng Gi and his guards fire at the Cao strike team of about 40 soldiers. 5 Cao soldiers topple and are trampled by their allies. Zhou Yu, Wa Zea, Zhou Ning and the other guards charge into the fight while Sheng Gi and his Rangers stay back and contiously fire arrows.

Zhou Yu (yelling while still killing Cao soldiers at Wa Zea who is close to him): WE ARE ONLY TWO HUNDRED YARDS FROM THE EXIT OF THE WOOD AND THIS HAPPENS!

Wa Zea (who is also fighting): YES WELL YOU SAID THIS IS CAO TERRITORY! THIS WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN!

Zhou Yu: THIS IS A FAIRLY SMALL GROUP YOU WOULD THINK CAO CAO WOULD SEND SOMETHING BIGGER!

Wa Zea: MAYBE THE ARMY IS UNDER ATTACK!

Zhou Yu: LETS FINISH THIS AND GET OUT OF HERE THEN!

The fight continues for about 5 more minutes then Sheng Gi comes up to speak with Zhou Yu.

Sheng Gi: One of Cao Cao's best officers was with this group and they never get to far from him you don't think...

Zhou Yu: I hope not but if he is here we will face him.

Wa Zea: Listen...

(Battle screaming, explosions and combat sounds are coming from just outside the forest)

Zhou Yu: ZHOU WA IS IN COMBAT! COME WE MUST JOIN THEM!

(Camera switches to the other side of the trees which end at the edge of a hill soon Zhou Yu and his guards emerge from the forest to see just a bit ahead a massive battle is taking place)

Zhou Yu and his guards run down the hill and join the fight. Soon Zhou Wa comes to Zhou Yu's side.

Zhou Yu: Glad to see your ok.

Zhou Wa: Yes well I was more worried about you I saw that group of Cao troops run into the forest and I knew they were going after you.

Zhou Yu: How much are we up against here?

Zhou Wa: It is hard to tell through all the rain but I would say ten thousand.

Zhou Yu: Yes we are definitely getting close to The Capital!

Zhou Yu and Zhou Wa continue fighting. Soon Wa Zea runs up to Zhou Yu.

Wa Zea: Milord the Cao forces are in full retreat we'v...

Before he could finish his sentence an arrow comes out of the sky and strikes Wa Zea in the heart.

Zhou Yu: WA ZEA!

Zhou Yu runs to Wa Zea who is now lying on the ground his face is turning very pale. Zhou Yu falls to his knees and props up Wa Zea's head.

Wa Zea: Forgive me Zhou Yu I have failed you all.

Zhou Yu: No Wa Zea you fought bravely, and without you I would be dead a thousand times over right now.

Wa Zea: It has been an honor to serve you milord... Promise me Zhou Yu (Wa Zea puts his hand on Zhou Yu's chest) you won't let China fall...

Zhou Yu: I do not know what strength I have but I give you my word, I will not let Cao Cao win nor will I let China fall.

Wa Zea: I go to the ones who came before me... Under who's great legend I will have no regrets... Zhou Yu I...

With that Wa Zea dies his eyes still open and looking at Zhou Yu who begins to weep. The rain begins to come down heavily.

(Horse neighs)

Zhou Yu looks up to see on the top of a hill only a few feet away Cao Cao still holding his bow.

Cao Cao: I'll be waiting Zhou Yu! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As he laughs Cao Cao rides away.

(Camera switches to above Zhou Yu as if it was inside a raindrop but going slowly up instead of down)

Zhou Yu (who is looking up at the sky): CAO CAAAAAOOOO!

(Fades out)

(Fades in to Zhou Yu at the head of his army with Sheng Gi, Zhou Ning and Zhou Wa at his side Zhou Yu looks very serious and the entire army is moving slowly)

Sheng Gi: Zhou Yu you cannot mourn for Wa Zea forever we have a mission.

Zhou Yu: I am no longer mourning. I have a score to settle with Cao Cao.

Sheng Gi: Right

A Scout rides up next to Zhou Yu.

Scout: MilordThe Capitalis just over the next hill.

Zhou Yu: Good have the Treabuchets set up here. Catapults will set up on the hill.

Sheng Gi: ALL FORCES HALT! TREABUCHETS UNPACK! CATAPULTS SET UP ON THE HILL! WAIT FOR LORD ZHOU YU'S COMMAND TO FIRE!

Zhou Yu (To his officers): Zhou Wa you will be here in command of the siege weapons. Zhou Ning you will come with me. Sheng Gi, I have a better idea you will come with me as well and the rest of our force will stop at the other side of the bridge into The Capital. Zhou Wa there will be a signal for you to fire wait for Zhou Nings horn to blow then begin to fire at the city center is that understood?

Officers: Yes milord!

Zhou Yu: All cavalry dismount all troops follow me!

Zhou Yu is the only one on horseback (well besides his officers) he and his forces ride up to about 100 yards from the shore of the small lake which Hong Kong is on. Zhou Yu takes his officers and a flag carrier up closer to the shore.

Zhou Yu (yelling at the gate): Let Cao Cao and his army issue from that gate so that we may swing the hammer of justice down upon him!

About 30 seconds after that the bridge drops in front of Zhou Yu and his group and the gate at the other end slowly opens.

Zhou Yu (to his small group): Fall back... fall back we have his attention.

As Zhou Yu and his group ride back to the army you can see behind them a massive army of Cao soldiers issuing forth from the gate.

(P.S. after that last battle Zhou Yu has only about 3,000 soldiers so his army is outnumbered by a lot)

Zhou Yu dismounts Wildfire and begins to pace side to side in front of his army.

Zhou Yu: Wa, Zhou and Sheng my friends. There may well be a day when darkness triumphs over light when all of China comes toppling down but not on this day! This is a day of broken spears and shattered blades! A day may come when all of China is in chaos and all that is good and pure in this world is gone but that is not this day! This day we fight! I plea to you by all that you love and cherish in this world I ask you stand and fight beside me! WARRIORS OF CHINA! STAND AND FIGHT!

(Yeah, I know, total LOTR ripoff, but I was really into LOTR at the time)

(Heroic Chinese music)

At that speech the soldier's faces change from fear to determination. Some draw their swords, others clutch their spears in their hands and Zhou Yu turns towards the gigantic Cao army and holds his sword in the air.

Zhou Yu (who lowers his sword and turns towards Sheng Gi): Let us meet our destiny.

(Mild slow motion) With that Zhou Yu runs towards the Cao army, shortly followed by Sheng Gi and Zhou Ning who has his horn in one hand and his Rapier in the other then the rest of the army charges all are yelling as they run.

(Zhou Ning blows his horn while running)

(Flaming stones and non-flaming stones come flying in from over the distant hill)

Zhou Yu literally dives into the mob of Cao soldiers while the other soldiers merely charge in and tackle the ones in the front. Sheng Gi puts his bow away and draws two Japanese swords which he wields with a lot of grace.

Zhou Yu just continues to charge through the crowd slashing his sword.

Soon Zhou Yu, Sheng Gi and around 200 other soldiers push their way into the city which is pretty much deserted besides the few Cao soldiers that come to fight with them but Zhou Yu and his group fight them off very quickly.

Zhou Yu and his group come to the gates of the main castle.

Zhou Yu: Well... this is it.

Sheng Gi: We should head in.

Zhou Yu: Yes we should. You warriors go back and try to clear the city of any Cao soldiers.

Sargent: Yes milord

The other soldiers run off.

(Zhou Yu walks up to the massive gate and yells)

Zhou Yu: OPEN THIS GATE CAO CAO! OR ARE YOU A COWARD! I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO DEFEAT YOU AND I INTEND TO DO SO!

About 30 seconds later the gate slowly opens to the massive courtyard. Zhou Yu and Sheng Gi walk inside and when they do the gate closes behind them. They walk into the middle of the court. They begin to walk towards the massive building in front of them (Cao Cao's throne room is in here) but before they can go 3 feet from off the rooftops and from everywhere it seems a large group of warriors wearing all black (much like the ninjas of Japan) form a ring around the two warriors.

Assassin 1: You have entered the forbidden city of Cao Cao there is no escape for you!

Zhou Yu: Even if I could escape I would not I have come on a mission to kill your master and I mean to complete it!

Assassin 1: You are brave but not even bravery will save you!

The Assassins pull out various weapons. Many of them dive at Zhou Yu but he and Sheng Gi are able to fight them back. Soon after a long fight more of them appear but this time cutting Zhou Yu off from Sheng Gi.

Sheng Gi: Don't worry about me milord I'll take care of these men you go on ahead I will join you shortly.

Zhou Yu: Right!

With that he runs through the open door of the great castle but when he enters a door closes behind him. He is in a long dark corridor until by some strange mechanism torches all the way down the hall light and Zhou Yu is able to see.

The long hallway is lined with pillars with dragons spiraling up. Way down the hall Zhou Yu can see that it widens meaning that that is the throne room. Zhou Yu begins to walk towards the room. He soon reaches the end of the hall and enters the massive room when he crosses inside the door behind him closes. Ahead of him on his throne on top of a short staircase is Cao Cao who rises to meet him.

Cao Cao: Ah, Zhou Yu I've been waiting.

Zhou Yu: Well now I'm here so let us finish this!

Cao Cao: We will get to the fight but first let me ask you a few questions. Why do you feel you must defy me?

Zhou Yu: Because you are trying to take over the land which I love most.

Cao Cao: But you don't even know if I would be a good leader or not. You just assume that I mean to cover all of China in darkness.

Zhou Yu: I assume this because you have tried to take it over with force!

Cao Cao: Many leaders down through the ages have taken over nations with force and have ended up being one of the best leaders the country has ever had. Look at Alexander, Caesar, Ramses of Egypt. You cannot tell me that they did not come to power without spilling any blood.

Zhou Yu: Yes bu...

Cao Cao: So if you know this then why not give me a chance?

Zhou Yu: You have slaughtered my people. You killed my best friend and laughed when you did! You are no leader you are a tyrant!

Cao Cao: Hmm. Well I believe that you just jump to conclusions to quickly. But if you insist on defying me then I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. It's a shame we could not have met under better circumstances.

Cao Cao walks slowly down the steps from his throne and draws his sword.

Cao Cao: Do you know what this blade is called?

Zhou Yu: No but do you know mine?

Cao Cao: Yes yours is the Elder Blade or according to the legend that surrounds it the Blade of Wisdom. Mine is called the Ancient Blade or in the legend the Blade of Might. You see both of our swords were forged by the same man Wa Sun Peng the famed blacksmith of the days before the fall of the Han. It is said that the wielder of these blades can never be defeated for the gods of the world; Odin, Zeus and Ra gave Wa Sun Peng the power to forge them and a small piece of the gods themselves reside in these swords. It is said that the wielder of the Blade of Wisdom will be able to predict their opponents next move and be able to counter it where as the wielder of the Blade of Might will be unnaturally fast and strong . But it is also written that when the two are used together then they will give the warrior who carries them a power to great and terrible to imagine the powers of the gods! It is also written that the one who holds the two blades will reunite China and take the throne. So all I need to bring an end to this war and my rise to the ultimate power is your sword!

Zhou Yu: To get it you will need to pry it from my cold dead hands!

Cao Cao: Let us match our blades and see who's is stronger Wisdom or Might!

With that Cao Cao and Zhou Yu charge at each other and a battle starts.

(Most of the sequence is shot in an above view)

(Heroic Chinese-like music plays)

Nether Zhou Yu nor Cao Cao can lay a hit on the other because of Zhou Yu's ability to block and counter almost anything and Cao Cao's extreme agility.

Cao Cao (while still fighting): You are a worthy foe Zhou Yu!

Zhou Yu (while still fighting): Same to you!

Cao Cao: You wield that blade as if it were a part of you!

Zhou Yu: So do you!

Cao Cao: Let us see if you can block this!

With that Cao Cao leaps back then he moves so quickly it is almost as if he can teleport!

(Shot as if the camera is at Zhou Yu's feet and as he turns around to follow Cao Cao's movements (Who is now bouncing around on the walls near the ceiling) the camera does as well)

(Camera switches to as if it were above Zhou Yu's head and looking up)

Cao Cao reappears right above Zhou Yu and dives at him.

Cao Cao: BLOCK THIS!

Zhou Yu jumps back just in time but when Cao Cao hits the ground he does like a backflip like thing and kicks Zhou Yu into the wall. Zhou Yu is still holding onto the Elder Blade.

Cao Cao (Who walks over to Zhou Yu gets down on one knee grabs Zhou Yu by the scruff of his neck and holds the sword out ready to slit his throat): You know Zhou Yu, you have caused me many problems over the past few months. After you killed Lu Bu I even thought you had a chance. But now I see that the only reason you killed my servants was because of that sword of yours. I see now that without that blade you are nothing but a weak child! Nothing more than a worthless worm with a good weapon! Guess what Zhou Yu... I win... you lose! You can go to your grave knowing this... China is mine and there is nothing you could do about it! When I'm through with you I'll kill every person that you hold dear just like I killed Wa Zea! He was a pathetic little worm too he defied me and he died for it! Now when you get to the other side say hello to Wa Zea for me will you! MUHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

(Close up of Zhou Yu's eyes which are closed but when the camera gets close enough they open to show that Zhou Yu is falling into a blind rage)

Zhou Yu (who pushes Cao Cao off of him jumps up and starts charging at him screaming): DIE!

Zhou runs up to Cao Cao but instead of hitting him with his sword he merely punches him in the face repeatedly.

Zhou Yu: (Punch) TAKE THIS OLD MAN! (Punch) AND THAT! (Punch) AND THAT! (Punch) THATS FOR CHINA! (Punch) THATS FOR WA! (Punch) THATS FOR SHENG! (Punch) THATS FOR ZHOU! (Powerful Punch) (Cao Cao goes flying back) AND THATS FOR WA ZEA!

(Shot of Cao Cao hitting the wall)

(Cao Cao is bleeding from his mouth, his nose and he a black eye)

Zhou Yu walks quickly over to Cao Cao who is sitting up against the wall he grabs him by his hair and drags him up to his eye level.

Zhou Yu (Who continues to punch him but this time in the stomach): Do you know how much suffering you put me through! I had to watch my best friend die and it is all because of you!

(P.S. When Zhou Yu was beating up Cao Cao, Cao Cao dropped his sword)

Cao Cao (weakly panting): Then... kill me... and get it over with.

Zhou Yu (who lets go of Cao Cao's hair): No, you have caused so much evil to take place, the peacefulness of death is too good for you. Instead I am going to let you live, but from here on you shall banished from China. I will strip you of your power. On top of all that on your left hand I shall cut off your thumb. The right I shall cut off all together. I will also cut your left leg below the knee, and possibly the worst of all you shall be blinded this way you will wander the world for the rest of your days as a deformed old man never knowing where you are headed. When you walk down the streets of a village or city people will stop and stare or even recoil in disgust! This shall be your punishment for your evil.

Zhou Yu raises his sword in the air ready to strike but as he does this Cao Cao begins to whimper and cower in fear. Zhou Yu sees this and he stares down at this pathetic creature that was once the most feared man in all of China at this sight he lowers his sword.

Cao Cao (trying to hold back his tears): Well go on with it do not prolong my punishment do what you must and do it now.

Zhou Yu (who puts the blade back in the hilt and squats down to look Cao Cao in the eye): No, now that I can see clearly, I know that to do such an act would make me as evil as you. So instead of cutting off all of your limbs you will lose just your thumbs. Finally you shall be banished from China forever. If I ever find out that you have found your way back in I will personally find you and kill you myself! Do I make myself clear!

Cao Cao (still whimpering): Yes.

With that Zhou Yu grabbed Cao Cao's hands cut off the thumbs quickly in the least painful way possibly. He then dragged Cao Cao by the back of his scruff, pushed the door open with one hand and soon he came to the courtyard where about 10 Cao Assassins lay dead and Sheng Gi was standing watching the door patiently along with a crowd of Zhou Yu's troops who had pushed their way into the city ready to fight if it was Cao Cao who had come out alive.

Zhou Yu (who raises Cao Cao to his feet): VICTORY! WE HAVE VICTORY!

Troops: (Heavy Cheering)

Zhou Yu (who throws Cao Cao down the steps): Zhou Ning!

Zhou Ning: Yes milord?

Zhou Yu: Escort Cao Cao to the gate and make sure he leaves!

Zhou Ning: Yes milord!

Zhou Ning grabs Cao Cao by the arm and drags him off.

(Camera is in position so that it can see the tops of the heads of the crowd and Zhou Yu standing at the top of the steps)

Zhou Yu begins to address the soldiers.

Zhou Yu: My friends. If it had not been for your selfless bravery in the face of almost certain defeat I would not be the man standing before you this day. It was not I, by myself that gained victory this day but it was all. Now that the evil of Cao Cao has been undone we can begin to rebuild this land and restore China to the glorious nation that it once was.

Soldiers: (All cheering and chanting Zhou Yu)

Zhou Yu: But my friends now that we stand here victorious in front of this ancient structure let us remember the brave souls who gave their lives in service to this country. All hail the victorious fallen!

Soldiers: (All cheering)

(Fade out with shot of the crowd from the air)

(Fade in to the coronation in front of the main temple in Hong Kong)

Zhou Yu is kneeling, he has the two swords on his back, a priest is preforming rights and there is a massive crowd with not only soldiers but the liberated people of The Capital also (as well as people from villages miles around).

Priest (who lays the helm of the emperor upon Zhou Yu's head) (To the crowd): By the order of the ancient prophecy the one who wields the Elder and Ancient Blades shall be crowned Emperor. I am not one to dispute the words of the Ancients so let it be known to all who witness it here today, Zhou Yu, Grand General of Zhou, Defeater of Cao Cao, and Savior of All now has a new title Emperor of the Six Nations!

Crowd: (Heavy cheering)

Priest: Now arise Emperor Zhou Yu and look upon your domain.

With that Zhou Yu rises to his feet, turns around, draws his swords and raises them above his head.

Zhou Yu: I shall not abuse this position and do swear to uphold peace and bring prosperity back into this land!

Crowd: (Heavy cheering)

All of a sudden a random soldier comes running up and bows on one knee at the foot of the temple.

Zhou Yu (who lowers his swords): Speak soldier.

Soldier: My Emperor, apparently Cao Cao's force at Shanghai have gotten word of his defeat they have dropped their weapons and surrendered!

Crowd: (Heavy Cheering)

Zhou Yu: This truly is a glorious day! On this day let it be known that the War of The Six Nations is over and peace shall return to the land!

Crowd: (Heavy Cheering)

(Pulling out shot of the temple)

Zhou Yu as Narrator: And so the35 years of a divided China ended, and a new leader arose, thus another period of peace and prosperity began. So on that day the prophecy that China would be restored was fulfilled and all was well for many years. As such on that day the story came to an end there was no more to tell all would be well for a good long while. Now that my mission is complete I shall take my place among the ancients of history.

(This appears on the screen which fades to black)

(The End)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dramatic Chinese Music ends)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fade out credits begin)

Zhou Yu/Narrator:

Cao Cao:

Zhou Wa:

Zhou Ning:

Sheng Gi:

Wa Zea:

Lu Bu/Cao Sung:

Soldiers:

Priest:

Extras:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Director: Mech610

Assistant Director: Mech610

Executive Producer: Mech610

Special Effects: Mech610

Sound: Mech610

Screen Play: Mech610

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music:

Main Suite: Music Institute Symphony Orchestra, Composer:

End Suite: Music Institute Symphony Orchestra, Composer:

Gung Pass: Music Institute Symphony Orchestra, Composer:

Lu Fields: Music Institute Symphony Orchestra, Composer:

Valley of Nung: Music Institute Symphony Orchestra, Composer:

Death of Wa Zea: Music Institute Symphony Orchestra, Composer:

At The Gates: Music Institute Symphony Orchestra, Composer:

Elder Vs. Ancient: Music Institute Symphony Orchestra, Composer:

Prophecy Fulfilled: Music Institute Symphony Orchestra, Composer:

Emperor Crowned: Music Institute Symphony Orchestra, Composer:

When The Kings Clash: Ben (Jamin) Marcus & Opiate to The Masses, Compser: Ben Marcus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Soundtrack Available from Jamin220 Records or online at nothing)

Thanks: You guys

Special Thanks: Me

Special Thanks: special thanks to Koei Entertainment for their game Dynasty Warriors which was my inspiration)

(A very special thanks to the cities and people of Chicago, Northbrook, Deerfield, Highland Park, Skokie, Wilmette and Evanston Illinois)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Noah610 Entertainment 2005 All Rights Reserved)

(Music Institute Studios 2005 All Rights Reserved)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(MGM Studios like logo with a Covenant Brute roaring in the middle and Noah610 Entertainment written around the side)


End file.
